Steve and Kelly
Steve & Kelly is a relationship on Beverly Hills, 90210, portrayed by Ian Ziering and Jennie Garth. About Steve relays to Brandon that he and Kelly dated and that he broke up with her, while Kelly tells Brenda that Steve is her ex and that he 'doesn't get the message that it's o-v-e-r'Class of Beverly Hills. Both are quite agitated with one another; Kelly because Steve spread rumours them, Steve because he's upset that the relationship ended. Throughout the first season both act somewhat antagonistic, yet fiery toward one another, at times putting their friends Brenda and Brandon in awkward positions. However, over the course of their sophomore and junior year they make peace with each other and become close friends. Although Kelly is shown to care deeply about Steve, she never chooses to start up a relationship with him again, while Steve is seen multiple times wanting to be with Kelly. Dating Steve and Kelly met when they were around 5 years old and went to school together.Chuckie's Back When starting West Beverly in 1989, they dated their freshman year, during which Kelly's best friend at the time, Tiffany, made a pass at Steve, after which Kelly ended their friendship.Every Dream Has Its Price (Tag) After sleeping together, Steve talks about it and Kelly breaks up with him. Enmity After breaking up, Steve spends a lot of time agonising over the break-up in private, while badmouthing Kelly in public. This is somewhat curbed by Brandon's presence in Steve's life, while Kelly is often seen annoyed with Steve, treating him as though he is beneath her, likely because of how hurt she was that he shared intimate details about their romance. In spite of this conflict, the two actually continuously flirt throughout their sophomore year, and even spend another night together.B.Y.O.B. Their respective friendships with Brenda and Brandon cause them to spend a lot of time together, mostly at the Walsh house, and this has a mediating effect on their conflict. Flirtation Steve is interested in getting back together with Kelly, but mostly just teases her and she at times flirts back. When Kelly, Steve and Donna agree to stay at David Silver's grandparents home in Palm Springs, Steve decides it's time to make a direct move. He has a conversation with Kelly, where he professes his feelings for her, but she turns him down, saying she thinks they're better as friends.A Fling in Palm Springs Despite this, Steve still carries a torch for Kelly and the two continue to spar and banter flirtatiously. Although Kelly continually hits on Brandon, Steve doesn't seem much bothered and even makes out with Andrea, which Kelly and Brandon suspect, though never confirm.It's Only a Test Steve does become jealous of Brandon when the Spring Dance rolls around and he asks Kelly, shocked to find that she's asked Brandon who's agreed. Brandon tries to curb the situation, but Steve gets drunk at the dance and reveals why he's angry with Kelly. He found out from his mother a year prior (on his birthday) that he was adopted and only shared the information with Kelly and he's hurt she hasn't paid any mind all night to his birthday or been a friend. Kelly and Steve talk about it and have a fight where Steve lashes out, but they both later apologise and make amends.Spring Dance Summer 1991 Both Kelly and Steve spend their summer at the Beach Club, Steve playing volleyball and looking to meet girls, and Kelly sunbathing and looking to meet cute guys. When Kelly becomes interested in Kyle Conners, Steve gets actively jealous, to the point of being mean during a volleyball game against Kyle and Kelly, to which Kyle responds by knocking Steve over. Kelly knows Steve acts out because of jealousy and tries not to take it too seriously, until Steve makes horrible comments about her. Steve also badgers Kyle about whether he slept with Kelly. They make up and Steve later apologises.Summer Storm When David and Kelly's parents start dating, Kelly's mortified and seeks advice from Steve on how to handle it. Both Steve and Kelly are children of divorce and have had their share of step-parent experiences. Although it works out in the end, Kelly is glad to have help from Steve in the matter.Play It Again, David As the end of summer nears, Kelly and Steve commiserate over the impending return of school as they hang out at the Beach Club, joking around with each other. They later attend the Beach Club's end of summer luau.Pass, Not Pass Before school starts, the gang decide to go camping at Yosemite, but run afoul of stormy weather. While in a cold and leaking cabin, the gang encounter a newlywed couple, leading them to debate love and life. Kelly and Steve both mention soberly how young they were when their parents divorced.Camping Trip Junior year Steve and Kelly meet up at school, the first day of their junior year. Steve comments how a year prior, they wouldn't have been where they are now in their relationship, which seems to delight both of them. New student Emily Valentine arrives and gets on well with the boys. Kelly gets a bit jealous when she sees Emily and Steve flirt.Wildfire When Brandon befriends a new girl who moved to the neighbourhood, Steve and Kelly tease Brandon about whether he likes her, in sort of a gossip-like fashion, and Brandon shoots back that they should consider getting back together.Ashes To Ashes Quotes Songs :paradise | MEAT PUPPETS :talking at marianne's party :i adore mi amor | COLOR ME BADD :christmas dance :lady blue | LEON RUSSELL :steve and kelly dance :moments of love | CATHY DENNIS :steve and kelly dance at their senior prom :hit by love | CECE PENISTON :steve and kelly dance at a Valentine's Day party Trivia *Series co-creator and longtime showrunner, Charles Rosin, thinks Kelly & Steve belong togetherExclusive: Executive Producer Charles Rosin Reflects on 90210’s Early Years (October 2009) Photos :Steve and Kelly/Gallery Notes and references }} Category:Romances